Bad Hair Day
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Jane is under a lot of stress.


_**Author's Notes: This is a just cute funny PWP that's short and sweet!**_

_**Happy Reading -Mamoru's Playmate**_

**Bad Hair Day**

_by _Mamoru's Playmate

_**Midgard**_

Six dreadful months had passed since the day he left. He promised he would return for her to show her his home, the beautiful realm of Asgard. Well, today everything got on Jane Foster's nerves. S.H.E.I.L.D. had been harassing her to build them a way to get to this other world that he had come from. Jane had been plugging numbers into all kinds of computer modules but she couldn't figure out way it wasn't working. All her computer modules showed her only failure and risking the lives of innocents.

Her father's old colleague Erik Selvig just seemed to up and change his tune about the man who claimed to be Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard. At first it was a total dislike for guy who seemed to come right out of a fairy tale. After he sacrificed his mortal life to protect the townspeople and his magical hammer Mjolnir flew to him and out of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s little camp and they followed it like a lost dog. Erik still couldn't believe what he was seeing and he still felt protective of Jane. She wouldn't listen when he told her the guy was a loon and nothing but bad news.

Nobody noticed including Darcy assistant that Erik's change in attitude about Thor had changed. Even though it seemed he had accept Jane's crush on the cut homeless guy it wasn't for the good. S.H.E.I.L.D. had made group tell them who Donald really was and it was at that point they waited for a week or two to see if he would return before they started harassing Jane about her interest in finding him so they could be reunited.

Jane knew she would have to make some kind of machine capable of creating an Einstein-Rosen bridge like the Bifrost. Even if she could get the machine to work she didn't know which galaxy in space Asgard resided in or if it did. But Jane was one to believe in anything. She knew she loved Thor so much that she'd never stop looking for him even if it took the rest of her life. And who was she going to find a man that was an absolute fantasy for S.H.E.I.L.D. if she couldn't even successfully find him for herself.

First S.H.E.I.L.D. made weekly visits to Jane to see if anything was new in finding this Nordic mythological hero. Then after three months they started daily visits and it was Agent Phil Coulson who kept a sharp eye on Jane. Today the pressure of harassment was too much Jane and she also had the crimson moon and the red tide. She had been so pissed with everything that she even made multiple copies of the picture that Darcy took of him and attached them to a dart board in hopes it would help her relieve some undue stress she was having.

"Aaaahhhh! What's taking you so damn long," she screamed at it. "Why did you have to appear in my life? Have you abandoned me for another?" Jane continued to throw the sharp metal tipped darts at the pictures until she finally broke down in tears sobbing as she sat huddled with her knees pulled up to her chin and hung her head down over them.

_**Asgard**_

It had been six months Midgard time since he stopped his brother Loki from destroying Jotunheim with the Bifrost. Unfortunately, he had to break the rainbow bridge to stop the Bifrost and cut himself off from the woman he fell in love on Midgard. Everyone in the Nine Realms was stuck where they were until the Bifrost had been fixed. For Thor it had been painful as he could not be with Jane and he missed her just as much she missed him.

Today, was a happy day for Thor as the Bifrost had been fixed and travel among the Nine Realms had resumed. His first thoughts was traveling to Alfheim to bring a special present back to Midgard for Jane. He should have been more focused on the kingdom he would one day inherit from his father Odin instead of her.

Odin had noticed how Thor hadn't been himself since Loki let go of their father's staff. He had thought the loss of the little brother he held so dear had made him become distant among his friends and fellow Asgardian's. He had tried so hard with Loki to only be left with thought that he was a failure as father. So, it also made him think if he had failed with his only blood air to Asgard's throne and not that he had found his one true love on the only realm that was under the radar to the rest of the Nine Realms.

Heimdall had opened the Bifrost to Thor and sent him to Midgard with his mighty Mjolnir in tow.

_**Midgard**_

Thor had just landed at the Bifrost site in the New Mexico desert. He grabbed his Mjolnir and held it out in front of him and flew near the small town Jane lived in. Being very careful not to look suspicious

he attached Mjolnir to the right side of his belt he looked as if he just came back from a Renaissance festival wearing his armor. As he walked down the street Darcy happened to see him as she was going to get some food.

"Thor, you're finally back Jane will be so happy. But right now I'd stay clear of her she's having a bad hair day."

"Well, maybe my return will cheer her up."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," and with that being said Darcy continued on her mission to find some food as Thor made his way to Jane's lab.

* * *

Jane didn't bother to look up as she heard the door to her lab open she figured Darcy had come back to drive her nuts some today of all days. Thor saw Jane huddled on the floor sobbing so he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jane, I'm ho...," he didn't get to finish the sentence as Jane stuck him in the hand with the sharp point of the metal dart and Thor began to bleed.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG TO BACK," yelled Jane before she broke down in tears again.

Thor was so clueless as to why Jane had acted as she did when he finally was able to come back to her.

"My brother Loki he was about to destroy one of the Nine Realms and in the only way to save Jotunheim was to destroy the Bifrost and my only way of coming back to you. But don't worry Jane I didn't come back completely empty handed."

**THE END**


End file.
